Vs. Lugia 1
Vs. Lugia 1 is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/1/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway come out of the cave, on the other side of Silver Rock Isle. In the distance, they see Ogi Island. Elise: That crook of a vendor was right. It is small. Conway: I wonder if there’s a way over. Ian keeps walking, and he finds a guy by the dock, with a rowboat. Sailor: Argh. Ride over, for a small fee. Ian: Deal. Sailor: Let me guess. Ye search for the legendary phantom Pokémon living in the ocean? Ian: Yes. Sailor: Ah, alright. Ye’ll be disappointed, but fine. Ian returns Bayleef, and gets into the rowboat. Elise: Aren’t you scared of falling in? Ian stares at her, blinking emptily. Ian: No. Elise sighs, as she gets in the boat, as does Conway. The sailor pushes off, heading for Ogi Island. End Scene A young boy with tanned skin is playing in the ocean with his Lanturn. He hears footsteps, as he panics. Oliver: Quick, Silver! A splash occurs, something diving down. Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway come from around the corner of the mountain trail, spotting Oliver and his Lanturn. Elise: Hello there! Ooh! Who’s that Pokémon? Oliver: This is my Lanturn, and I’m Oliver! (Ian scans Lanturn.) Pokédex: Lanturn, the Light Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chinchou. It is known as the Deep Sea Star, the light from its antenna visible from the surface from 3 miles down. Conway: The evolution of Chinchou. Fascinating. Ian: So, where’s your other Pokémon? Oliver’s face looks terrified, as he backs up. Oliver: Uh, what Pokémon? Ian: The one named “Silver.” Silver: Caw! Caw! The group turns, as they all run down to the beach. A submarine rises, as a baby Lugia was caught in a Tentacruel’s Wrap attack. An angry faced Azumarill is with it, as Cassidy and Butch come out of the submarine. Butch: There we go! Bring it in, Tentacruel! Tentracruel: Cruel! Ian: Team Rocket. Elise: It’s those two from the Ruins of Alph! Cassidy! Conway: And Billtro. Butch: The name’s Butch! Oliver: Silver! Silver: Caw! Caw! Cassidy: Enough pleasantries. Azumarill, Bubble Beam! Ian: Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Azumarill fires a stream of bubbles at the group, as Bayleef swings her leaf, firing a stream of leaves, the two attacks canceling each other out. Butch: Tentracruel, Poison Sting! Tentracruel’s red jewel glows, firing several purple barbs towards them, backing up towards the submarine. Elise: Gloom! Energy Ball! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Gloom. Gloom opens its mouth, forming a dark green Energy Ball. However, the energy fades, the attack disappearing. The Poison Sting continues to fly towards Gloom. Gloom: (Startled) Gloom?! Elise: Gloom! Conway: Poliwhirl, Whirlpool! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl’s stomach glows white blue, as it fires a vortex of water, washing through the Poison Sting, and then cutting off Azumarill’s and Tentracruel’s path. Ian: Croconaw! Stop them! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Croconaw. Croconaw dives into the water, swimming at an increased speed. Oliver: We’ve got to help too. Lanturn, help him out! Lanturn: Lannnn! Lanturn swims with Croconaw, the two approaching Azumarill and Tentacruel. Cassidy: Azumarill, use Double Edge! Butch: Tentacruel, get back! Ian: Bite. Oliver: Lanturn, use Spark! Lanturn hops out of the water, its body covered in electricity. Azumarill’s body glows silver, as the two collide, the Spark shocking Azumarill, knocking it back. Croconaw dives, as Tentacruel heads for the sub. Croconaw comes out, Biting into Tentacruel’s tentacles, Tentacruel screaming. Tentacruel: (In pain) Cruel! Tentacruel lets go of Silver, which dives into the water. Oliver: Silver! Come back! Silver: Caw! Caw! Butch: Tsk! You think you can get away?! Cassidy: Barley. Let’s retreat, for now. Butch: My name is Butch! The two retreat into the sub, as the sub dives down, retreating. Oliver: Silver! Oliver swims out into the water, hugging Silver. Silver chirps, as Croconaw and Lanturn return. Conway: Fascinating. What is it? Oliver: Silver is, well, I don’t know what species of Pokémon it is. (Ian scans Silver.) Pokédex: Lugia, the Diving Pokémon. It is said to be the guardian of the sea, living at the bottom of the sea. It’s said to appear only to calm raging storms. Elise: A Lugia! I’ve only heard about it! Conway: You’ve heard of it? Elise: Ah! (She looks upset, as if revealing something crucial.) Uh, my father runs a shipping company. A Lugia is considered good luck to sailors. Ian: The Pokédex picture is bigger than Silver. Oliver: Yeah. Silver’s just a baby. Its mother usually doesn’t stray too far. As if on cue, the water breaks, a full size Lugia emerging from the depths. It screeches in anger, everyone covering their ears. Ian, smiling, walks forward. Elise: Huh? Ian! Lugia stares at Ian, as it opens its mouth, forming blue energy. A vortex of wind in the form of a blue energy beam is fired, hitting the ground in front of Ian, Ian standing his ground as debris flies past him. Conway: An Aeroblast! I’d never imagine I’d see one! Ian: Lugia. You saved me a while back from a whirlpool. Thank you. Lugia: (Emits a low screech) Ian: We came here to meet you, and we mean you no harm. We just helped protect your baby, please let us go. We promise that we won’t cause any trouble. Silver: Caw! Caw! Lugia releases a roar like sound, as it dives back down into the ocean. Everyone is tense, and they all give a sigh of relief. Oliver: Wow. I’ve never seen anyone do something like that. Conway: That’s Ian for you. Now, let’s have lunch. End Scene After lunch, Oliver, Silver, Lanturn, Croconaw, Poliwhirl, Seadra and Corsola are playing in the water, splashing at each other. Conway is sitting in the sand, building a sand castle with Togepi, Sunkern, Slowbro and Cyndaquil. Ian and Bayleef face Elise and Gloom. Elise: We may not have perfected Energy Ball yet, but we’ll keep working towards it. Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Ian: Let us perfect Grass Pledge while we’re at it. Bayleef: Bay! Gloom forms an Energy Ball, though the energy only stays compacted for a few moments before disappearing. Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she rises up onto her hind legs. She comes down and stomps the ground, two grass pillar forming in front of her. The attack stops, Bayleef disappointed. Elise: We won’t lose to them! Energy Ball! Gloom, more determined, forms Energy Ball, maintaining it. However, she fires it to the side, hitting and destroying Conway’s sand castle. Conway: Hey! Work on accuracy and aim at him! Oliver: Ian! Guys! Help! The group turn and look, seeing Silver following a robotic baby Lugia. They see it was leading away from the group, towards a rock shore. Elise: Seadra, Focus Energy to Water Gun! Seadra glows with a white aura, which focuses on its snout. It fires Water Gun, the attack hitting its neck, severing the robot’s head. Silver looks confused, as the submarine returns. Butch: Darn! The robot didn’t work! Cassidy: Don’t worry. We have our secret weapons. Go, Azumarill! Butch: Right. Go, Tentracruel! They choose Azumarill and Tentracruel, both with head bands with red cores. The two have extremely angry expressions, more so than before. The submarine fires a claw, grabbing Silver. Silver: (In distress) Caw! Caw! Ian: Croconaw! Go! Elise: Seadra! Help them out! Croconaw and Seadra swim towards the sub, Azumarill and Tentracruel intercepting them. Cassidy: Azumarill, Bubble Beam! Butch: Tentracruel, Poison Sting! Azumarill fires Bubble Beam, as Croconaw fires Water Gun. Bubble Beam pushes through, crashing into Croconaw, stopping it in its tracks. Poison Sting hits Seadra, it knocked out. Elise: One hit?! Conway: Even from a water attack, Croconaw doesn’t look too good. Silver is pulled into the submarine, as Cassidy and Butch return Azumarill and Tentracruel. The submarine dives down, the group disappearing. End Scene The group had split up, searching for Silver. They all make their way back to the beach. Ian and Bayleef had come from further inland, while Elise, Togepi and Conway had searched the coastline. Oliver and Lanturn had searched by water. Ian: Anything? Conway: No. They don’t have any base on the coast. Ian: Nothing on land either. Oliver: Silver must be terrified right now. Elise: Don’t worry, Oliver. We’ll get him back. Conway: Why would they capture Silver? I would’ve thought they’d be after its mother. Ian: They probably are. You saw how fast Lugia responded to Silver’s cries. Conway: You think they’ll use it as bait. A large, dome shaped base rises out from the ocean, in the distance on the beach. Out the side, a conveyor belt comes out, with Silver trapped in a cage. Silver: (In distress) Caw! Caw! Oliver: Silver! Ian: Oliver, stay here. We’ll get him. Oliver: But! Elise: He’s right. It may be dangerous. We’ll be fine. Conway: Especially with the aggression that their Pokémon had before. Something’s not right with them. Ian runs off, Bayleef following. Elise and Conway run after him. At the sight with the base, Cassidy and Butch are standing there, with their Houndour and Hitmontop, respectively. Both of them have headbands, both of them growling with aggression. Cassidy: Well, well. They’re here. Butch: Just as we expected them to. Elise: Give back Silver! Go, Clefairy! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Elise: Disarming Voice! Ian: Razor Leaf! Butch: Rapid Spin! Cassidy: Flamethrower! Clefairy screams, the sound waves having a pink outline. It hits Houndour, who fires Flamethrower, hitting Clefairy hard. Bayleef fires a stream of leaves at Hitmontop, who spins like a top, repelling the attack. Cassidy: Smog! Butch: Triple Kick! Houndour breathes a grey Smog of smoke, it hitting Clefairy head on. Clefairy drops, defeated. Elise: Clefairy, no! Hitmontop spins at Bayleef, his legs extended forward. Ian: Reflect. Bayleef takes a stance, as crystal walls form around him. Hitmontop arrives, as his first kick slams into the Reflect wall, Bayleef groaning. The second kick hits, Bayleef looking in pain. The third kick hits, launching Bayleef backwards, defeated. Ian returns Bayleef, his expression confused. Ian: That was too quick. Elise returns Clefairy. Houndour growls, charging at Elise. Elise: Ah! Conway: Exeggutor! Egg Bomb! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Exeggutor. Exeggutor lowers its head, several white eggs flying out of its leaves. The Egg Bomb hits the surrounding area, forcing Houndour back. Conway: Hypnosis! Exeggutor’s eyes glow, as a ring of energy forms. It shoots the ring, hitting Houndour, it dropping, fast asleep. Butch: Hitmontop, Rolling Kick! Conway: Wood Hamer! Ian: Croconaw, Slash! Cassidy: Houndour, Bite! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Croconaw. Croconaw charges at a sleeping Houndour. Houndour awakens, going for a Bite. Croconaw Slashes Houndour, knocking it back. Hitmontop spins at Exeggutor, while Exeggutor glows blue, countering with Wood Hammer. The two are pushed back, both tired. Elise: How’d Houndour wake up so soon?! Cassidy: Its ability is Early Bird, which allows it to wake up fast. Butch: This level of power isn’t enough. Cassidy: Agreed. Let’s take it up a notch. Cassidy pulls out a computer device, and turns a dial on it. The headbands on Houndour and Hitmontop glow, as their anger increases. Cassidy: Houndour, Flamethrower! Ian: Water Gun! Croconaw fires Water Gun to counter Flamethrower, but Flamethrower pushes through, defeating Croconaw. Ian: It’s stronger. Conway: Psyshock! Exeggutor forms a sphere of condensed psychic energy, firing it at Hitmontop. Butch: Rolling Kick! Hitmontop spins forward, kicking the Psyshock away. He then hit Exeggutor with Rolling Kick, knocking it down. Conway: That wasn’t even effective! Conway returns Exeggutor, as Ian returns Croconaw. Cassidy: Well, it’s about time to pull back. Lugia breaks out of the water, screeching angrily. Silver: Caw! Caw! Ian: Lugia, wait! It’s a trap! Lugia turns to look at Ian, as it charges blue energy in its mouth. It fires Aeroblast, which hits the ground, exploding. Ian, Elise and Conway are knocked out, Togepi shaking Elise. Togepi: Toge, toge! Lugia flies over to Silver, landing on top of Silver’s cage. Cassidy presses a button on the computer, as a force field forms around Lugia, it screeching in anger. The conveyor belt pulls Silver and Lugia into the base. Main Events * The group encounters Lugia. * Cassidy and Butch return. * Team Rocket captures Silver and Lugia. * Conway's Exeggutor is revealed to have learned Egg Bomb. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Oliver * Sailor Villains * Team Rocket ** Cassidy ** Butch Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Croconaw (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Sunkern (Conway's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Exeggutor (Conway's) * Silver the baby Lugia * Lugia * Lanturn (Oliver's) * Tentacruel (Butch's) * Hitmontop (Butch's) * Azumarill (Cassidy's) * Houndour (Cassidy's) Trivia * Elise hints about her father, something she hasn't done too often. * Bayleef's Grass Pledge now extends out two towers, while Gloom is getting more control over Energy Ball. * This episode is a combination of the anime episodes The Mystery is History and A Parent Trapped!. * Cassidy uses an Azumarill instead of Cloyster due to Rocket Member Carr specializing in Cloyster. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket